


[Filk] The Last Jedi

by minnapods (minnabird)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art Welcome, Filk, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods
Summary: Being the only Jedi left isn't easy, especially when you're still trying to learn how to do it.Filk set to "Part of Your World."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Filk] The Last Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> "Minna, haven't you sung a filk set to Part of Your World before?" Yes, but a) I really like singing this song and b) I hadn't written my own yet! Anyway, have another filk about lonely Jedi feelings.

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:02:15
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/the-last-jedi)



### Credits

  * **Lyrics by:** minnabird
  * **Performed by:** minnabird
  * **Skin:** Azdaema (with thanks to GodOfLaundryBaskets for help with a modification)



  
  


### Lyrics

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the guy  
The guy who finds everything?  
A Hutt's-ransom hoard  
Rescued from harm  
Worth enough credits to buy our old farm  
Looking around here you'd think  
Sure, he's found everything  
I've got writings and records still intact  
I've got holocrons centuries old  
You want lightsabers? Here's a whole sack!  
But who cares? No big deal. Is that all?

I wanna know what the Jedi saw  
There in their temple, what was their day like?  
Living and learning and - did they feel so...unprepared?

Reading old books, you don't get too far  
How to imagine what it must be like  
Together in purpose and - were they so...scared?

Back before loss, back before doubt  
Back when they had it all figured out  
So full of belief - all I have is grief,  
the last Jedi

How much less bleak if I could speak to just one master?  
A weight off my mind if I could find one Jedi left  
Bet'cha they'd be so much more deft  
They wouldn't mess around with blasters  
Knowledge brought in, not forgotten,  
No need for theft

I'm ready to know what the Jedi knew  
Put aside questions and get some answers  
What's a kyber and how does it channel the Force?

Why is it worse?  
Why's it just me, facing the darkness that's out there alone?  
That's just my lot  
Wish I was not  
The last Jedi


End file.
